


7 minutes in heaven

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Jeongin faking innocence, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Party, minho got shook, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Minho thought Jeongin is this shy, little kid, who got dragged by his out-going friends to the party until he spent seven minutes with him in a broom closet.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well

Music surrounded them, they were currently in a party that was hosted by one of their seniors that was graduating in a few weeks. “Okay! What game?” Chan asked, sitting down with a bucket of beer, he passed it around. Minho raised an eyebrow. “We’re really playing?” He asked, tilting his head as he opened his can of beer, the hiss of the can was drowned by the music. “Of course, man.” Chan commented and winked at Felix who smirks. Minho sighs, the game was just an excuse to get what most of them wanted; sex.

Minho wanted it too, but playing a game is just dumb, why can’t they just get drunk and find a room? “Okay, we’re waiting for three more.” Changbin states, gulping down a big amount of beer. Minho followed his actions, tasting the bitter-sweet beer that Chan picked. “Oh! Here they are.” Seungmin states, nodding behind Minho. Minho, curious, turns his body from the couch to see two guys that fit right in the environment while the other one didn’t. One of the two that fit right in has blonde hair that framed his face perfectly, he was wearing leather pants and white button-up shirt that has its two buttons unbuttoned.

The other had brown hair, he was wearing a simple black oversized-tee and ripped jeans with chains connecting the belt hoops meanwhile the last one had blue hair, but despite that he was wearing plain pastel brown shirt and black jeans, nothing too out of this world. Chan gets up to greet them and the three smiled. “Guys, this is Hyunjin.” Chan introduces, pointing at the blonde who was eyeing Changbin, Changbin noticed and gave him a small knowing smile, inviting him to sit beside him and Hyunjin did. “This is Jisung.” Chan adds, pointing at the brown-haired kid. Jisung gives a small wave, confidently sitting beside Seungmin who coughed in surprise.

Minho looks at the last guest, the blue-haired was already looking at him shyly, a smile on his face that made his dimples appear. “This is Jeongin. He’s the youngest so treat him nicely.” Chan says, telling him to sit between Changbin and Jisung, right in front of Minho. Minho drinks from his can, returning to the plan at hand. “So, what are we planning?” He asked and Chan grins, taking an empty glass bottle. “7 minutes in heaven.” Chan states and Minho rolled his eyes. “We’re not in grade school anymore.” Minho commented, drinking from his can again. Chan shoves his shoulder a bit, telling him that 7 minutes in heaven was not just for grade schoolers.

Minho sighs, nodding his head in defeat as Chan spins the bottle. Minho glanced at Jeongin before looking away. Jeongin had his knees to his chest, chin resting between his knees as he waited, he looked so.. innocent to be in a party like this. The bottle stopped and they let out “ooh’s” when the bottle pointed at Changbin and Chan. “Hurry up boys!” Felix called, clapping. The chosen two get up, chuckling as they head into the broom closet near them. Seungmin timed them, watching it closely while the others talked. “I didn’t catch your name?” Jisung asked Minho and the older gave him a nod. “My name’s Minho.” He says, smiling at him and Jisung placed a hand over his chest, fake swooning.

“You’re so attractive.” He says and Minho chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks.” He says, clearing his throat and Felix laughed.” Please, Minho-hyung can’t take compliments. Don’t kill him.” Felix teased and Jisung’s jaw dropped. “What? Really? You probably have a lot of people tell you you’re attractive?” Jisung pushed and Minho chuckled nervously again, the heat from the alcohol and the compliments ran up his torso to his neck. “He is attractive, right Jeongin?” Jisung asked and the youngest among them blinked at Jisung. “S-sure, yeah.” Jeongin shyly said and Minho inhaled deeply. “Thank you.” He says, finishing his can before taking another one.

The night went on, all getting buzzed with the beer and Minho, Felix and Jeongin weren’t picked yet. Minho kept his eyes on Jeongin, the quiet, shy kid that was probably only dragged by his friends. Jeongin only had two beers while the others were already in their sixth and eighth cans. Minho thought the next pair would be Felix and Jeongin since Felix switched places. But then Hyunjin spun the bottle and it landed on Minho and.. Jeongin. The older looked at Jeongin expectantly and saw Jeongin sighing before standing up, Minho stood up as well, following Jeongin to the broom closet. 

“Don’t break the kid!” Chan yelled from behind them as they closed the door. Minho leans further on the wall, trying to avoid touching the younger in fear of scaring him. The room was small, one wrong move, one step forward and they were chest to chest. The room was lit by a small lightbulb above them, the light barely hit their faces. “Are you scared?” Jeongin asked, blinking at him and it was the first time that Minho saw him this close. “How are you the same height as me?” He asked suddenly and Jeongin stared at him for a second before smirking and scoffing. Minho blinks, shocked at the sudden confidence that the younger was showing. “Are you going to kiss me or are we going to pretend we did it?” Jeongin asked, tilting his head to the side and Minho tried to push himself more into the wall when Jeongin stepped forward.

Their chests are already touching from how small the space was. “Well?” Jeongin asked, his smirk not leaving his lips. Minho’s mind was going into a spiral, he was whiplashed by the sudden change of persona that Jeongin was showing. The Jeongin he was worried about a while ago was gone and this confident person stepped out. Jeongin let his lips ghost over Minho’s, blowing air on him. Minho licked his lips and it accidentally hit Jeongin’s. The younger smirks again before chuckling. "I'm not as innocent as I appear to be, hyung." Jeongin says, slightly tilting his head. "You won't hurt me. It's just a kiss." The blue-haired says and that's when Minho leans forward, his lips touching the younger's, and he exhales through his nose.

Jeongin chuckled between their lips before pushing Minho by his chest to lean more into the wall and stand between Minho's spread legs. Jeongin licks the bottom of the older’s lips and Minho parts his lips so Jeongin can slide his tongue in. They closed their eyes as they tasted the beer and peanut they were eating while playing. “Mhmm..” Minho moans out, hips rising from the wall, when Jeongin bites on his bottom lip before licking it again. The younger’s hands made its way to Minho’s waist, pushing him to the wall harshly, making the older gasp in shock, eyes opening. Jeongin backed away a bit, nails digging on his cloth covered skin, lips kind of swollen.

He bets his lips were more swollen than Jeongin’s though. He sees Jeongin staring back at him with hunger in his eyes before smashing their lips again, this time, he was rougher. Jeongin’s hands cupped his jaw, biting and licking every part of his mouth. Minho was breathless, but he loved it. He loved the way Jeongin led the whole kiss, the way the younger one pushed his tongue inside and swirled around his tongue, the way Jeongin moans when he did. It felt good, amazing even. Jeongin was the best one out of the other people he made out with in a month and this guy was younger than them. Minho placed his hands on Jeongin’s clothes, gripping them, it’ll be all wrinkled when they’re done.

Spit started dripping from their chins and the air in the small space got thicker as they continued, taking short, very short, breaths before continuing. Minho tried catching up with Jeongin and when he finally did, there was a knock on the door. “Time’s up!” They hear Hyunjin’s voice say and Jeongin stopped, making Minho open his eyes. Jeongin backed away, a smirk on his face as he wiped the drool with his hand before wiping on his jeans. The door opened and Minho watched the smirk turn into a cute, shy, dimpled smile.

“Oh my god, hyung, you look wrecked.” Hyunjin says with wide eyes when Jeongin stepped out of the room, keeping the shy smile on his face as he sits back between Changbin and Jisung. Minho was dumbfounded, yet he wiped the drool from his chin and shook his head. Hyunjin giggled, closing the door behind them as they returned to their seats. When Minho sat down, he looked at Jeongin and he shivered. Jeongin was looking at him, a shy smile on his lips, but what got to him was his eyes.

Those hungry, lustful eyes.


End file.
